Children Again
by Destiny D Morgan
Summary: So what would happen if, at the end of JLU Kid Stuff, Morgan Le Fay didn't stick to her word and change the league back to normal? The league find themselves stuck as children, and the younger league must now find a way to save the world reverse the spell that has been put on them. Will the league enjoy their second childhood? And how will the world change with them as kids.


**Yeah, so I don't know how many of you remember the episode of Justice League Unlimited Kid Stuff. But I loved that idea and wanted to write a fic based off it, so I'll put it like this. What would happen if Morgan Le Fay, decided to go back on her word and keep Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman as kids? As well as turn Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter and Flash into children as well?**

 **Chapter 1: Kids Again.**

"You wouldn't dare do this to us!" A livid Batman shouted towards the enchantress. "We had a deal Lay Fe, we stop your son and you turn us back to normal!"

Le Fay chuckled a bit, "we did, however… I never said when I would keep my side of the deal now did I?" Le Fay turned her back on the current child sized heroes. "I still have my son to take care, now that he has broken my spell of eternal youth, all he has left is eternal life." Le Fay waved her hand and a portal opened in front of her.

"You can't be serious!" Superman added, "You can't just leave us like this."

"Why not," Le Fay called over her shoulder, "you should be thanking me if I do the math I just give you all a good 20 years back to your lives." Le Fay waved her hand, and the baby Etrigan that was in Diana's hand appeared in hers. "I will be taking him back, perhaps he will be a much better son for me."

"Change us back now Le Fay!" Wonder Woman demanded as she rushed the older woman only to be knocked away by a blast of magic.

"The world needs the league Le Fay, turn us back this instances!" Batman demanded, his anger and fury growing more with each passing second.

"He's right!" Green Lantern held up his hand and his ring lite up. "The world needs us!"

Another chuckle escaped the enchantress, "the world will still have your little league, in fact, you are right Batman I can't leave you like this. Your league is made up of seven original members, so it is only fair that Hawkgirl, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter join your fate." A loud snap was heard, and from out of nowhere Hawkgirl, Flash, and Martian Manhunter appeared next to their friends.

"Who what where!" A very small, and skinny Flash frantically looked around. His eyes stopped as he looked at the much younger Batman. "Bats?... Is that you… what happened?"

"Morgan Le Fay," a certain Martians eyes locked on the woman. "What have you done to our friends."

A loud crack of electricity was heard as Hawkgirl mace began to sparkle. "You better answer his question if you know what is good for you!"

"Calm yourself," without looking back Morgan waved her hand and a green mist surrounded the trio. "This will only take a minute." Before they could react, the heroes soon found themselves surrounded them. The trio was shocked as they were turned back into children. "There we go."

"What in!" Hawkgirl looked towards the woman with fury in her eyes, "that's it! You're dead!" Hawkgirl went to lift her mace up but was surprised to see that she could barely do it!

"Don't get this twisted, I am a woman of her word, and I will do good on my promise in time. For now, enjoy your days as children," Le Fay gave a small wave, "one more thing, try and keep your sanity." with that last strange message she walked through a portal and disappeared.

"No!" Superman made an attempt to grab the witch but was a millisecond too late. "Dang it!"

The group looked around at each other, for a while all was quiet. Batboy was short and skinny yet as intimidating as ever for a kid his age. Wonder Girl was the tallest of the bunch, in fact, she basically looked like a younger version of herself. Superboy stared sadly at the place where the portal was waiting, the normally muscular boy was reduced to a skinny kid. Green Lantern had his head in his hands as he let out an annoyed sigh. J'onn stood only a couple inches shorter than Wonder Girl. Flash was the smallest of the ground, and Hawkgirl mace now stood half her height. She also sported a pair of wings that looked much too big for her child-sized body.

"Dang it!" Hawkgirl grunted as she struggled to left her mace from the ground. "Who-idea-what it-to trust-Morgan-Freaking-Le Fay!" She snapped between grunts as she finally got her mace onto her shoulder.

"It was the only way to save the world," Diana spoke up.

Superman gave the three a quick rundown of what had happened today. "So let me understand this?" Hawkgirl let out a sigh, "you mean to tell me that Mordred banished every adult including his mother to a different world. And the only way to stop her, was for you four to be turned back into kids."

"Basically," Batboy answered as he slumped down. "This is just freaking great!"

"You sound funny," Flash said with a smirk. "Whoa… I sound even funnier! Wait if I'm a kid again does that mean I'm not fast anymore?!" Flash quickly did a circle around the ground. "Ok, I'm still fast that is great."

"How is any of this great," Batboy snapped. "I'm going home," Batboy reached up and pressed a button on the earpiece he had been wearing. "Alfred it's me…. No, really it is me…. No don't hang up this isn't a prank! Look I was turned into a child by Morgan Le Fay… yes, it is terrible…. Look I need you to come and pick me up…. Why? I can't reach the pedals on the batmobile anymore. Look just come and pick me up please… thank you, Alfred."

"Wait you're just gonna leave us here?" Wonder Girl asked in shock.

"Yes, I will let you know when I figure something out," with that being side Bruce turned on his heels and began to walk towards the exit.

"Come, Bruce," Superboy spoke up as he jumped in front of the boy. "You can't just leave us here like this right now."

"He is right," J'onn added. "I for one do not want to head go back to the watchtower like this. Right now, being together is the best idea for all of us."

"Sweet party at the Batcave, I love the Batcave, it has so many cool things inside. Also how much food do you have Bruce? I'm hungry, heck I'm always hungry, we all know that I have a short metabolism," Flash continued this fast pace of talking until finally, Batboy put his hand over his mouth.

"Fine!" Bruce snapped, "you can come over just please shut up already!"

Flash nodded his head, and Batboy placed a hand on his earpiece, "Alfred, please prepare a couple of rooms, we are gonna have to guest tonight… six in total….".

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Alfred arrived in a black limousine and opened the door for the group. "Afternoon Master Bruce, I prepared the rooms as you have asked."

"Thank you, Alfred, now please take me home I wanna get to work on fixing this problem," Bruce climbed into the limo and slumped down crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shotgun!" Flash called out as he made a run towards front seat. Only to be stopped as a green wall appeared in front of the door.

"No way Wally, if anyone is getting the front seat it is the guy with the cool pair of glasses." That statement caused a laugh from Shayera.

"Cool glasses my butt, now step aside GL, Wally if anyone is getting the front seat it is me," Shayera proclaimed with a proud smirk.

"I think the strongest female should have the front seat, and that would be me," Diana said.

"Hold on who said that you were the strongest female?" Shayera questioned with a rise of her eyebrow.

"It's Bruce's limo he should choose he gets the front seat," Superboy suggested.

"I don't care who gets the front seat! Just get inside the limo before I leave you all!" Batboy snapped. "You have a minute and I swear that I will have Alfred pull off!"

"Unfortunately none of you are able to ride in the front seat," the group of child heroes turned and looked at Alfred.

"How come?" Flash asked.

"Because Master J'onn is already in the front seat," Flash sped past the butler and looked through the window. Sure enough, the green-skinned martian was sitting calmly in the front seat. "Now if you finished bickering, shall we get a move on."

Once everyone was inside of the limo, Alfred pulled off and the group headed towards Waynes Mansion. "Just to establish I called shotgun first," Wally said with a pout.

"I am unfamiliar with the term shotgun," J'onn answered calmly.

The drive was smooth, except for a certain super fast hero keep on asking a very classic questioned. "Are we there yet?" Flash said for the 15th time in the last 7 minutes, "this thing is so slow, I could have run the around the world twice, gotten a sub, drank some cola, and still beat you back to the mansion. Speaking of which do we have anything in this limo to eat, oh wait what if we stop at that one burger place up the street. I am killing for a double cheeseburger, onions, lettuce, bacon." The more flash talked the harder Bruce slammed his head against the back seat.

"If we stop at the drive-through of Burger Queen will you please shut up!" Bruce yelled.

"Yes," Bruce sighed.

"Alfred please stop at Burger Queen."

"As you wish master Bruce," Alfred was sure that Bruce was gonna kill Flash by the end of this trip.

"Welcome to Burger queen how may I help you?" After an order that consisted of nearly 20 burgers, 20 large fries, 10 orders of chicken nuggets, a salad, 3 sodas, and 2 milkshakes. They were finally back on the road.

"You are not eating in my limo!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Why not," flash complained.

"You are not getting anything on these seats," Bruce shot a glare towards Flash. The sound of chewing could be heard, and everyone turned to look at GL as he munched on a fry. "What did I just say!"

John put his hands up, "sorry dude I just checking to make sure they were cooked all the way."

"If he gets a fry then I get one too," Flash declared.

A loud groan was heard as Bruce slumped back into the seat, finally, the ground had arrived at the manor. Where Bruce stormed out of the limo and took the salad and the soda he had ordered. "I'll be in the Batcave, don't bother me!" With that being side, Bruce disappeared around a corner.

"Jeez, what is his problem?" Flash yelped a bit as Diana elbowed him in the side. "What was that for?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you eating 2 burgers in his limo after he told you not too?" Diana scolded.

"Look I wouldn't have done it if John didn't eat one first," Flash defended.

"Can you two help us?" Superboy spoke up. "It wouldn't be fair for Alfred to carry the food that we ordered into the house."

"Thank you, master Clark," once all the food was taken into the kitchen, Alfred showed the league where they would be staying. John and Wally were gonna be sharing a room, Clark, and J'onn were gonna share a room. And finally, Diana and Shayera were gonna be sharing a room. The group retreated to the kitchen finally eat.

"I refuse to stay like this anymore," Bruce took a seat at his computer, every part of this annoyed him. He hadn't been a kid for a long time and he liked it that way. He accessed the cameras and replayed their fight with Mordred and the confrontation with Morgan. More importantly, he paused right at the moment she had changed Flash, Hawkgirl, and J'onn back into kids. A huge green mist surrounded the trio, and while their clothes changed, he noticed. The electrical field around Shayera mace seemed to propel the energy. "What is this stuff, and how do I reverse it?" Bruce had his computer analysis the magic and of course, it wasn't able to identify it.

Bruce jumped off of his chair and walked over to where he had lab equipment set up. He took a needle, and slowly placed it into his arm letting out a wince. He drew a small sample of blood and preceded to place it into a petri dish. "That hurt!" Bruce complained, "ow! That actually really hurts, it has never hurt that much before!" Bruce frantically rubbed his arm, "like seriously that has never hurt that much before!"

"Are you ok?" Bruce jumped and spun around as J'onn was standing behind him.

"Oh it's just you…," Bruce quickly regained his composer. "I thought I said not to bother me?"

"I didn't think that helping you would count as bothering you," J'onn remarked. "Have you made much progress?"

"I need to find a trace of magic," Bruce placed, "hopefully there is still a trace of it inside of my blood. J'onn I need you to bring me Shayera mace, it didn't change when you three were changed back. I need to run some experiments on it."

J'onn nodded his head and took flew and phased through the layers of earth, he came back a couple minutes later with the mace. "Shayera wanted me to tell you not to break it."

"Oh really tell her I just might?" Bruce said sarcastically.

"As you wish," J'onn left and came back minutes later. "She wanted me to tell you... That if you say one more sarcastic line towards her. She will come down here and…". (The following line of words could not be put in due to this being a clean story)

Bruce had heard a lot of insults in his days, but that took the cake. "Wow… and she said all of that?"

"That was what she had said before Alfred kindly asked her to stop swearing like a sailor," Bruce mumbled something under his breath.

"Thank for you help J'onn," Bruce thanked, "now do you mind leaving me for a bit. I need to focus on a couple things. Also, tell the others to try not to ruin my house."

"As you wish," J'onn flew up and back to the kitchen.

"Did you give him my message?" Shayera smirked towards the green boy.

"I did, Bruce wants to be alone to work, he also asked that we do not destroy his house," Flash rolled his eyes at that.

"Come on who is gonna destroy anything in this house?" Flash turned and saw that all eyes were on him. "What… I'm a careful dude."

GL held back a chuckle on that, "dude you are literally a walking tornado at times."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Be quiet!" Both boys turned and looked at the small Amazon, "honestly you two are acting like children."

"Diana I don't know if you have look around…" Flash began, "we are children."

"No, we are adults currently in the bodies of children," Diana remarked. "Besides this won't be permanent not with Bruce on the scene." Diana sighed as a loving smile appeared on her face and she placed her head on her hands. "I know he will find a way."

Several hours had passed since then and the group was relaxing in the living room. "Give me the remote it's my turn!" Shayera complained.

"Say's who?" John fired back. "Besides I haven't watched cartoons in years, I forgot how much fun they were."

"Well they are boring!" Shayera snatched the remote out of his hand.

"We are not watching the bachelor again!" John attempted to grab the remote from Shayera only to be pushed away by the stronger girl.

"Why not, that show is hilarious," Shayera went to change the channel only to find the remote was gone. She turned to her left and saw Wally leaning against the wall with the remote in his hand. "Give it back!" She warned with a glare.

"Sorry, Shayera but I'm with John on this one," Flash ducked out as Shayera threw a pillow at him.

"I swear Flash you have till the count of five to give me the remote back before I come over and take it from you," Flash laughed at that.

"Come on we all know that I am the fastest person in the house," Flash turned the remote towards the tv only to find it wasn't in his hand.

"I beg to differ," Flash turned towards Superboy who waved the remote back and forth. "Besides, I haven't got to pick a channel all day. So it is only fair that… where did the remote go?"

Diana giggled as the pointed the remote towards the tv, " I'm pretty sure that it is my turn."

"Hold on there princess," Shayera held her hand out, "you just had it before John, and if anyone gets the remote it is gonna be me. So give me the remote back!"

"No, give me the remote back since she stole it from me!" said John as his ring lite up. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is your case, either way, I get the remote back."

"Oh, what are you gonna do to get it back, John?" Diana questioned, "how are you possibly gonna get the remote back from me?"

"I'm not?" John smirked, "he is…". Diana turned around right as Flash snatched the remote from her hand, "run Flash if we can't have the remote then no one can!"

"Don't you dare!" Diana grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. "You aren't going anywhere until you give me the remote."

"GL catch!" Flash threw the remote towards GL who caught it and flew out of the room.

"Get back here!" Shayera flapped her massive wings and flew after the boy.

"Ow!" Diana yelped as Flash suddenly stepped on her foot and sped out of the room. "You little brat, get back here flash!" Diana shouted as she flew after the speedster.

Superboy smirked a bit, as J'onn phased through the wall. "Here you are," Superboy gladly took the extra remote from J'onn and sat back in a chair.

"Thank's J'onn, wanna sit and watch some TV with me?" J'onn shook his head.

"I can't do it, I am doing my own research," with that said, the martian dissapeared back into library where he had been reading a couple books. Books on the famed kingdom of Canterlot, perhaps there was a clue inside to finger out how to counter Le Fay's magic.

Meanwhile in the Batcave, a loud alarm went off making Bruce jump a bit. "What is going on?" Bruce looked at the screen and sighed, Gothan's Gem Depostitory was… once again being robbed. Bruce jumped out of his chair and then stopped. "Joker…..Dang it!" The boy hissed, he was too small to reach the pedals on any of his vechicles. His eyes did wonder to a storage closet where some of robins old equipment had been stored in. "Of course… why wouldn't this happen?!" He still had a duty to protect his city, so with anger in his vains he got Robin's old bike out of the storage.

"Is something wrong Master Bruce?" Bruce turned towards his old friend and butler who was coming in with a drink for him.

"Joker is robbing the gem depostitory, I need to stop him." Bruce explained as he wheeled the bike towards to the main platform.

"Not like this sir, if you don't mind me saying you won't be as…. Feared in your current state alone," Alfred choose his words carefully not to upset the boy.

"What do you expect me to do Alfred, just let joker go in steal while I am like this?!" Bruce voice cracked a bit as he said that.

"Not at all sir, I just don't think it would be smart for you to go solo on this one, ask your friends for help or perhaps I could ask them for you," Bruce growled at this.

"Whatever," Bruce got onto the pick and put a helmet on, "just tell them to hurry up." With that being said Batboy sped out of the building on the bright red bike.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
